Dragon Heart Adventure's
by HotRoder
Summary: Una Estrella con una increíble luz cae en el Bosque Everfree, en esa estrella había un ser los cuales Twilight y sus amigas desconocen, pero ese mismo día se encuentran con un joven Stallion el cual sufre Amnesia, no sabe nada de su pasado, entre las mane six, ayudaran a Dragon Heart a recuperar su memoria... pero... no todo puede salir como a uno le gustaría...
1. La Luz blanca del cielo

**Capitulo 1: La Luz blanca del cielo**

Era un día normal de verano en el mundo de Equestria. Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas aprovecharon esa buena mañana para organizar un picnic a las afueras de Ponyville. Tuvieron un grandioso mediodía con globos, té, pasteles y risas... pero al finalizar la tarde, mientras recogían el picnic, vieron algo en el cielo... era una especie de agujero. De él salía algo parecido a una estrella que no paraba de emitir una luz blanca, y empezó a caer y a caer, dirigiéndose hacia el Everfree Forest y provocando, al llegar al suelo, una gran explosión, tan grande que no sólo ellas lo notaron, sino también el resto de habitantes de Ponyville.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Una estrella ha caído cerca! ¡Me gustaría ir a examinarla cuanto antes! -dijo Twilight completamente entusiasmada.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esa explosión ha sido increíble, voy a investigar a ver qué es! -comentó Rainbow Dash mientras volaba en dirección del impacto de la estrella.

- Pero... parece que esa estrella ha caído en el Everfree Forest... -se lamentó Fluttershy, preocupada.

- Tranquila, dulzura. Iremos todas juntas, aunque Rainbow se haya adelantado -expresó Applejack, calmando a Fluttershy.

- Pero al menos esperad a que recojamos el picnic, ¿o lo vamos a dejar todo aquí? -preguntó Rarity.

- ¡Genial!, pues vamos hacia allí a ver qué hay, ~la la lá -canturreó Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba alrededor de las demás.

Y así fue como las "Mane Six" fueron al Everfree Forest a ver la extraña estrella.

Mientras tanto, en el Everfree Forest… La estrella que había caído del cielo resultó ser un chico bastante alto, de unos dieciséis años (¿o quizás diecisiete?). Tenía el pelo largo y de color negro, y sus ojos eran marrón verdosos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros azules, unos zapatos blancos y negros y una camiseta gris casi oculta bajo una chaqueta de cuero cruzada. En sus manos tenía unos guantes medio recortados y un collar con una piedra colgaba de su cuello. En su mano derecha llevaba aferrada una espada.

Debido al gran impacto contra el suelo, había quedado ligeramente atrapado en el enorme cráter que había generado:

Aspecto humano visual:

- Uhhhhh, menuda caída... ¿Eh? ¿D-donde estoy? - se preguntó el joven, extrañado -Hmmmm… será mejor que salga de este agujero y lo compruebe...

Mientras salía del enorme cráter se dio cuenta de que había caído en un bosque. Respiró aliviado, pensando que nadie le habría visto... pero cuando vio el cráter no dudó ni un segundo y dijo:

- Si, puede que no me hayan visto, pero ruido sí que he hecho, y además el agujero no es pequeño precisamente... ¡Yo me largo! -exclamó saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras intentaba abandonar el bosque observó que ese lugar era muy oscuro, más de lo normal, aún teniendo en cuenta la frondosidad. Parecía haber algo siniestro en él... aunque no le importó demasiado, ya que lo único que quería era salir de ahí y pasar desapercibido. Un poco más adelante vio que el camino se bifurcaba, dividiéndose hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda.

Mientras decidía por dónde ir, detectó a lo lejos que se acercaba gente (o eso pensaba él), así que se adentró en la maleza para esconderse y vigilar a los que se aproximaban. Entonces vio a seis yeguas ponis conversando entre ellas, algo que le impactó y sorprendió, pues nunca había visto a unas ponis que hablaran, ni nada similar. Al parecer se dirigían hacia el cráter que acababa de hacer él. Casi todas iban caminando, pero dos de ellas volaban. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite, se frenó: una de las ponis que caminaban, en concreto una rosa, empezó a hacer movimientos extraños, como si tuviera frío o miedo, o como si tuviese un tic muy extraño, ya que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, parándose justo delante de su escondite:

- ¡Oh no! ¡Algo grande va a pasar! -dijo la rosácea poni, asustada. Entonces se le pasaron los espasmos y siguió avanzando dando saltos alegres para alcanzar a las demás.

El chico esperó hasta que el extraño grupo se perdió de vista.

- Uuuf, menos mal... -dijo mientras abandonaba el matorral-, si hubiese salido antes, me habría descubierto... -miró hacia la encrucijada y se acercó a ella-. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo... -exclamó, armándose de valor-. Según me ha parecido ver, han venido del camino de la izquierda.

Escogió ese mismo camino y empezó a correr. Quería abandonar lo antes posible ese bosque, así como encontrar una forma de salir de ese mundo… o de esa dimensión. Finalmente llegó al límite entre el Everfree Forest y el camino hacia Ponyville.

- ¡Bien! -expresó-. Por fin he escapado del bosque... Bueno, a ver si ahora encuentro la forma de salir de… -de repente algo hizo que parase y dejara de hablar-. ¡Qué extraño! -exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos-, entre la salida del bosque y el terreno despejado hay un cambio de aspecto…

Entonces una voz dentro de su cabeza empezó a hablar:

- No me gusta esto -dijo-. Ve con cuidado, si nos separamos...

- Tranquilo -cortó el joven-. No nos va a pasar nada. Muy bien... ¡Vamos allá!

Se preparó y comenzó a avanzar de forma tranquila hasta cruzar la separación. Entonces paró y, sonriendo, exclamó:

- ¿Ves como no era para tanto? No me ha pasado nad…

En ese momento notó que algo iba mal. Empezó a sudar y a jadear, buscando desesperadamente aire.

- ¿Q-qué me ha pasado? -preguntó, asustado, una vez recuperado-. Noto como si me hubiesen clavado alfileres en la cabeza -se puso las manos en las sienes, apretando ligeramente, para intentar calmar el dolor.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo bajó sus brazos y vio, horrorizado, sus manos. Estos estaban cambiando: los dedos se pegaban entre sí y se retorcían, a la vez que la palma se encorvaba en una posición imposible. Los guantes se le escurrieron, cayendo al suelo. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en bastos cascos, y no le gustó en absoluto. Desesperado, intentó volver al bosque, seguro de que, si volvía a cruzar el límite, se revertirían los cambios. Pero, al hacerlo, la transformación no paró.

Después de las manos siguieron los pies, haciéndole trastabillar y caer. Por mucho que intentó incorporarse, fue imposible, debido a la dificultad de manejo con sus nuevas extremidades.

- ¡No… no puedo moverme! -gritó desesperado el joven-. ¡Me estoy transformando en un poni! -estiró sus patas para avanzar arrastrándose, buscando ayuda. El color de la piel de sus patas ya no era rosácea, sino de un brillante blanco.

Entonces el resto de su cuerpo empezó a transformarse. Al contrario que con sus brazos y sus piernas, esta vez vino acompañado de un intenso dolor, pues ahora no sólo variaban huesos y músculos, sino que se recolocaban y cambiaban órganos y otros sistemas vitales.

- ¡AAAAAAAAARGGHHH! ¡QUE DOLOOOR! ¡AAAAGH!

A pesar del dolor, intentó seguir avanzando, pero estaba demasiado débil y apenas arañó ligeramente el suelo. Con gran esfuerzo, logró girar la cabeza, descubriendo que había perdido la ropa en el poco espacio que había avanzado. Únicamente mantenía el collar, aunque la cuerda que lo sujetaba estaba a punto de romperse, debido al grosor de su cuello, bastante mayor que antes.

- Apenas… puedo moverme… -susurró-, ni… defenderme.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAGH! ¡MI CABEZAAAA! -el joven, convertido en poni, agonizaba de dolor. De su frente, rompiendo carne y piel, surgía, poco a poco, un cuerno.

Cuando la protuberancia ósea terminó de salir, los ojos del potro se volvieron blancos. Entonces el cuerno empezó a brillar, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que emanó de él un potente rayo hacia el cielo. Una vez terminado el hechizo, el joven cayó inconsciente.

Una marca apareció en sus cuartos traseros.

Escena:


	2. El joven semental con amnesia

**Capitulo 2: El joven semental con amnesia**

Twilight y las demás habían llegado al cráter donde el joven había caído... pero no había nadie. Twilight empezó a examinar la abertura detalladamente, mientras Rainbow Dash y Applejack buscaban por los alrededores, tanto volando como caminando. Pinkie pie, Rarity y Fluttershy se quedaron vigilando.

- Hmmmm, interesante... A pesar de que lo que ha caido ha sido algo pequeño, ha hecho un gran agujero. Un momento, ¿qué es eso? -dijo Twilight cuando vio la huella de un cuerpo en mitad del cráter-. Parece el rastro de un extraño ser -se acercó y lo examinó detenidamente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó Pinkie Pie cuando Twilight subió pensativa.

- Bueno, al parecer no ha sido una estrella. Lo que ha caído del vórtice ha sido un ser desconocido, pero ya no está. Y no sé a dónde se ha dirigido -contestó Twilight, intrigada.

Rainbow Dash, que aún seguía volando, observó un rayo de luz blanca cerca de la salida del bosque Everfree. El rayo, producto sin duda de un poderoso hechizo, partía del suelo y se dirigía hacia el cielo, desvaneciéndose. Rápidamente la pegaso, aún sorprendida, bajó hacia sus amigas.

- ¡Twilight! -exclamó-. Alguien ha lanzado un rayo mágico hacia el cielo, como si fuese un tipo de señal. Y lo ha hecho al principio del Everfree Forest.

- Es posible que sea la criatura del cráter -dijo Twiligh-. ¡Vamos!

Tardaron bastante en encontrar la salida, debido al aura engañoso del bosque. Twilight se preparaba para lo peor, pues era posible que tuviera que enfrentarse a una criatura desconocida y muy poderosa… pero la sorpresa de todas fue mayúscula, pues lo que encontraron fue un joven semental inconsciente.

- ¿Quién es este semental y qué hace aquí? -preguntó Twilight-. ¿Y estas vestimentas? -señaló unos ropajes que estaban al lado del potro.

- No lo sé -respondió Applejack mirando al semental-, pero no parece estar bien.

- ¡Bah! -espetó Rainbow Dash-. Seguro que está durmiendo -se acercó al potro y le gritó-. ¡Oye tú! ¡Despierta!

- Es posible… -susurró Fluttershy- que esté inconsciente.

- ¡Hmmm!... -Twilight estaba pensativa-. Puede que él haya sido el que haya lanzado el rayo que ha visto Rainbow, ya que es un unicornio. Pero estas vestimentas… -entonces abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Sí…! ¡Es posible que este semental sea, de alguna forma, la criatura que ha caído en el bosque Everfree!

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Twilight? -preguntó Rainbow Dash-. ¿Estás insinuando que esa criatura -señaló al unicornio- antes era otro ser diferente y se ha convertido en poni al salir del Everfree Forest? ¡Menuda bobada!

- Estoy completamente segura de que eso ha sido exactamente lo ha pasado -respondió Twilight, afirmando con la cabeza-. Hay que llevarle a un sitio seguro hasta que recobre el conocimiento y nos explique qué ha pasado. Mi casa del árbol es el mejor sitio, pues necesitará tranquilidad -miró a Fluttershy, dándole a entender que, aunque su casa era la más cercana, el ruido de tantos animales era contraproducente-. Y nos llevaremos también sus ropajes… y también ese objeto -señaló una espada situada junto a las vestimentas- para investigarlos.

- Parece pesado -dijo Applejack-, lo llevaré yo -asió el mango de la espada con la boca y se lo puso, de la mejor forma posible, sobre el lomo.

- Yo me ocuparé de la ropa -exclamó Rarity-. A pesar de que están desgastadas y rotas, parecen… interesantes.

- ¡Voy a preparar una fiesta para cuando recobre el conocimiento! -Pinkie Pie tenía un brillo en los ojos-. Pero… no sé su nombre -su cara empezó a entristecerse-. ¡Necesito saberlo para ponerlo en la pancarta! -entonces volvió a sonreír-. ¡Ya sé! ¡Le llamaré "Azucarillo", por el color de su pelaje!

- No, Pinkie -replicó Twilight-. Hasta que no nos diga su verdadero nombre, le llamaremos "Dragon Heart", por su Cutie Mark -dijo, señalándola. Todas las demás se fijaron entonces en la Cutie Mark del semental. Era un dragón con una espada que lo atravesaba.

Con ayuda de Pinkie y Fluttershy, Twilight se cargó encima al joven unicornio. Todas se fueron hacia la casa-biblioteca. Una vez llegaron, lo situaron con cuidado en el suelo, pues su respiración era muy débil.

- Dejémosle aquí por el momento -dijo Twilight-, aunque necesita una cama. ¡Spike! -gritó-. ¡Necesito que vengas!

El pequeño asistente bajó rápidamente las escaleras del piso de arriba, pero se paró en seco al descubrir al joven semental.

- ¿Quién es, Twilight? -preguntó, desconcertado.

- Es una larga historia, Spike -respondió Twilight, preocupada-. Prepárale una cama. Está muy débil y necesita atención médica.

Sin decir nada, el pequeño dragón marchó. Twilight y las demás miraron al unicornio, intrigadas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lograría recuperarse? Y, lo más importante… ¿Sería amistoso? Al cabo de un rato, volvió Spike:

- ¡Twilight! -dijo-. Ya está lista la cama.

- ¡Genial Spike! -exclamó Twilight-. Muchas gracias.

Entre todas, con sumo cuidado, trasladaron al semental a la cama.

- Bien -dijo Twilight-, ahora ya me ocuparé yo de él. Muchas gracias por echarme un casco, chicas. Cuando despierte, os avisaré… ¿O preferís quedaros?

- Creo que será mejor estar juntas en esto -respondió Applejack-. Nos quedamos.

Las demás afirmaron con la cabeza y ayudaron a Twilight a cuidar del semental. Poco después, el joven empezó a quejarse, aunque más bien susurraba. Su respiración mejoró, hasta tal punto que, entrada ya la noche, empezó a hablar.

- ¿D-donde... estoy? -preguntó-. Uuugh, mi cabeza... Me duele muchísimo...

Entonces abrió los ojos y descubrió a su alrededor, mirándole fijamente, a las seis ponis de esa mañana. De un respingo, saltó fuera de la cama.

- ¡AAAAAAH! -gritó- ¡¿Q-Quienes sois vosotras?! ¡¿Q-qué queréis de mí?!

- ¡Ho, ho! -rió Applejack-. ¡Tranquilo, vaquero! ¡Estás muy alterado!

El blanquecino unicornio estaba asustado y enfadado. Confuso, cerró con fuerza sus ojos marrones y, al volver a abrirlos, las seis ponis se asustaron. Ya no eran ojos normales, sino de dragón, con iris de color azul zafiro.

imagen:

- ¡APARTAOS DE MI! -gritó enloquecido-. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Las seis ponis retrocedieron. El joven semental aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacia la puerta y salir pero, como aún no dominaba el andar con cascos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Intentó arrastrarse por el suelo de madera hacia la puerta, pero Rainbow Dash le cortó el paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó la pegaso con tono burlón.

En respuesta, el unicornio se incorporó y embistió directamente hacia ella. Rainbow entrecerró los ojos y permaneció desafiante en el mismo sitio, para apartarse en el último momento. Debido a la sorpresa y a la velocidad, el joven tropezó con la puerta y cayó nuevamente al suelo, quedando tumbado en mitad del umbral.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! -se lamentó el potro-. ¡¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?! -empezó a sollozar-. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. No recuerdo cómo me llamo. No recuerdo quién soy… -entonces se desmayó.

-Vaya… -dijo Twilight-. No esperaba que tuviese amnesia…

Rainbow Dash y Applejack metieron al semental de nuevo en la casa y lo acostaron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Fluttershy-. No podemos dejarle así.

- Tranquila, dulzura -contestó Applejack-. Cuidaremos de él hasta que recupere la memoria.

- Con la tienda y Sweetie Belle -comentó Rarity- no tendré mucho tiempo, pero intentaré echaros un casco.

- Preferiría dormir una siesta o hacer mis acrobacias -señaló Rainbow Dash-, pero voy a participar también en esto.

- Yo también ayudaré para que "Azucarillo" se recupere -Pinkie Pie sonrió.

Y así fue cómo las seis amigas empezaron a cuidar al joven semental para conseguir que recuperase su memoria.


	3. Las clases de magia de Twilight

**Capitulo 3: las clases de magia de Twilight**

Cuando el joven semental despertó, ya era de día. Aún no sabía dónde estaba, pero se sentía más relajado. Cuando Twilight fue a verle, observó que sus ojos volvían a ser normales.

- Buenos días -dijo la bibliotecaria-. ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

- Desde hace un rato -contestó el joven, aún confuso.

- ¿Estas bien? -interrogó Twilight-. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Puedes moverte?

- Creo que si... No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Y no sé si puedo moverme -respondió el semental. Entonces probó a salir de la cama. Debido al descanso, no fue difícil incorporarse, aunque sí lo fue el comenzar a caminar.

- Bueno, vas progresando -dijo Twilight, ayudándole-. Al menos te puedes mover un poco. Pero necesitas que te dé el sol, llevas más de un día en la cama. Vamos, apóyate en mí.

- Esto... ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó el semental para romper el hielo.

- ¡Oh, vaya! -dijo la unicornio-. Qué modales los míos -se puso delante del potro y sonrió-. Soy Twilight Sparkle y estudio magia bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia. Y tú… como no recuerdas tu nombre, por el momento serás "Dragon Heart", por tu Cutie Mark.

- Dragon Heart... -el semental miró su grupa-. De acuerdo.

_Twilight Sparkle es una unicornio que vive en Ponyville. Su dominio sobre la magia es el mejor de todo el pueblo. Es la estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia y su Cutie Mark son unas chispas mágicas._

Los dos salieron fuera de la casa-árbol y Dragon quedó maravillado por lo que vio. Estaban en una pequeña villa repleto de ponis, quienes parecían felices.

- Ponyville -dijo Twilight-. Este pueblo se llama Ponyville.

Entonces rodearon la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde había un descampado.

- Esto… -expresó el semental-. Twilight, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

- Muy simple -respondió Twilight-. Dado que tienes amnesia, voy a echarte un casco para que recuperes la memoria. Pero antes… vamos a practicar hechizos mágicos.

El blanquecino unicornio seguía confuso.

- Tienes un cuerno -siguió explicando Twilight, señalando el asta que tenía el semental en la frente-, y los cuernos sirven para lanzar hechizos -Dragon miró el cuerno de Twilight y palpó el suyo.

- ¿Ves esa espada que esta clavada en el suelo? -preguntó Twilight, señalando el arma-. Quiero que intentes levantarla usando magia.

- Esa espada... Me es muy familiar -susurró el semental mientras se acercaba al filo.

- ¡Espera! -exclamó Twilight para frenar a Dragon-. ¡Aún no te he dicho cómo hacerlo!

Pero el unicornio ya no la escuchaba, pues estaba como hipnotizado por la espada. Levantó el casco y rozó el arma. Al hacerlo, en su cabeza empezaron a surgir recuerdos a tal velocidad que se solapaban unas encima de otras. Veía escenas que no recordaba y escuchaba nombres desconocidos.

Pero unas frases se clavaron a fuego en su mente:

"...HotRoder, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá una vez te mate..."  
"...Me sacrifiqué para salvar a mis amigos..."  
"...ahora estoy en este mundo lleno de oscuridad..."  
"...fui condenado..."  
"...no temas... soy un..."  
"…Hooot...Roooodeeeeer..."  
"¡Hot-chan!"  
"¡Dragon!"

Cuando logró retirar su casco del arma, Dragon descubrió que tenía la respiración entrecortada y que se sentía muy débil.

- ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado? -preguntó el semental.

- ¡Dragon, ¿estás bien?! -Twilight estaba trotando hacia él, asustada-. ¡Al tocar la espada se te han puesto los ojos en blanco!

- Lo siento -dijo el blanquecino unicornio-, no quería asustarte. Pero he recordado algo...

- ¿Qué has rememorado? -preguntó la bibliotecaria.

- Mi nombre… -Dragon explicó-, algo de un ser… y saber que soy el dueño de esta espada.

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? -inquirió Twilight.

- Mi nombre... es... -comenzó a decir el semental, pero Pinkie Pie salió de la nada, asustándole.

- ¡Hola, Twilight! -gritó la rosácea poni.

- ¡Por todos los ponis, Pinkie! -la unicornio de color lavanda exclamó, enfadada-. Nos has pegado un susto de muerte.

- ¡Espera! ¿No es esa la idea? -alegó la poni de tierra, sonriendo.

Entonces Twilight, tranquilizándose, volvió a mirar al unicornio.

- Bueno, Dragon -dijo-, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Mi verdadero nombre… -el semental aún seguía confuso- es HotRoder...

- ¿Hot...Roder? -la bibliotecaria se extrañó-. Vaya nombre más raro. No es que me guste apodar a la gente, pero para pasar desapercibido es mejor que sigas teniendo el otro nombre, al menos estando aquí, ¿vale Hot…?, digo, ¿Dragon?

- ¡Hola Dragon! -dijo Pinkie-. Yo soy Pinkie Pie.

- Pues... hola, supongo... -respondió el aludido.

_Pinkie Pie es una poni terrestre y la más alegre de todo Ponyville. Le encanta los dulces y las golosinas. Siempre que vienen ponis nuevos al pueblo, ella les organiza fiestas de bienvenida y siempre quiere hacer reír a los demás. Su Cutie Mark son unos globos._

- También te podemos llamar "Azucarillo" -comentó la rosácea poni, riéndose.

- ¿Cómo? ¿"Azucarillo"? -preguntó Dragon.

- ¡Claro! -Pinkie acentuó su sonrisa-. Como eres blanco como el azúcar, te llamaremos "Azucarillo".

- No me gusta que me pongan motes -el semental se enfurruñó.

Las dos yeguas se rieron.

- Es hora de seguir con las clases de magia -dijo Twilight-. Para conseguir levantar un objeto, sólo has de centrar tu magia hacia ese objeto... y, en tu interior, decirle que se eleve, como si le estuvieras hablando.

Música de ambiente:

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BnXGiGdaqKY

Dragon se concentró en lograr levantar su propia espada usando la magia. Cerró los ojos y centralizó, como objetivo, su arma. Musitó para sus adentros, animando a su espada a levitar. Dos auras marrones aparecieron; una sobre el cuerno del semental y la otra rodeando el arma, que daba la sensación de querer moverse.

Twilight, comprendiendo la dificultad de la acción, gritó para animarle:

- ¡Sigue insistiendo! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho!

Pero lo único que logró fue romper la concentración del semental.

- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Dragon-. No puedo levantarla. Es imposible.

- No te preocupes -dijo la bibliotecaria-, todo el mundo falla la primera vez. Sigue intentándolo tal como te he dicho.

- Lo sé -respondió el unicornio- pero, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo hacer nada.

- Tu hazme caso y sigue probando -animó Twilight, sonriendo-. Tarde o temprano lo conseguirás. Y, aunque es un objeto pesado, lo lograrás.

- Si tú lo dices... -susurró Dragon, inseguro.

Twilight dejó solo al semental para que siguiera practicando, llevándose a Pinkie al lateral de la casa para hablar en privado mientras veía los progresos del unicornio.

- Pinkie -dijo la bibliotecaria-, ¿tienes lista la fiesta?

- Si, tal como me dijiste -respondió la rosácea poni-. Pero aún me faltan unas cosas por terminar, aunque ya he invitado a todo Ponyville.

- De acuerdo -comentó Twilight-. Te daré algo más de tiempo para acabar, pero hazlo pronto, se le ve muy desilusionado -señaló hacia Dragon-. Necesita un aliciente para que vuelva a confiar en sí mismo.

- ¡Oki doki loki! -exclamó Pinkie Pie-. Le prepararé una fiesta tan genial que le levantará los ánimos de tal forma que llegarán hasta Canterlot.

Entonces la poni de tierra se marchó para terminar lo antes posible los preparativos de la celebración de bienvenida. Twilight seguía mirando los esfuerzos del semental, quien, en su séptimo intento, no había progresado nada, pues apenas podía mover ligeramente la espada.

- ¡Nada! ¡No avanzo! ¡Cómo me fastidia eso! -Dragon estaba furioso al ver que se esforzaba en vano.

- No lograrás nada si estás nervioso -dijo la unicornio, acercándose-. Para usar la magia has de relajarte y dejar que ocurra. Si estás tenso, harás magia, pero no tendrá suficiente poder como para lograr elevar esa espada.

- Ajá... Voy a intentarlo una vez mas -comentó el semental, tranquilizándose-. Si no lo consigo, lo dejaré por hoy. Por cierto, ¿dónde iba Pinkie tan rápido?

- Esto... Tenía que... ir a hacer recados... -Twilight intentó pensar rápidamente-. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Tenía muchos recados que hacer y tenía mucha prisa.

- ¿Seguro? -Dragon fruncía el ceño, desconfiado-. Se os veía demasiado contentas como para estar hablando de recados.

- Bueno, ¡sigue practicando la levitación! -dijo la unicornio lavanda, empujándole para que siguiera con la práctica y zanjar así el tema.

Esta vez Twilight se quedó a su lado. El semental intentó calmarse y liberar tensiones. Respiró profundamente e intentó animarse.

- Esta vez lo vas a conseguir -dijo en voz baja-. No te pongas nervioso... Mirar el objetivo, cerrar los ojos, concentrar magia en mi cuerno y levantar la espada…

Tanto su cuerno como el arma empezaron a verse rodeados de una aura amarronado. Dragon cerró los ojos y, en su interior, gritó:

- ¡Levántate...! ¡AHORA!

Al volver a abrir los ojos, vio cómo la espada había seguido sus órdenes. Ésta estaba un poco más elevada que antes, aunque no había logrado sacarla del todo. Intentó aguantarla en esa posición todo lo posible, pero era demasiado para él. Al final estuvo demasiado cansado como para seguir, y la espada volvió a hundirse, como si nunca se hubiese movido.

- ¡Enhorabuena! -exclamó Twilight-. ¡Después de sólo ocho intentos, lo has conseguido! ¡Y lo has mantenido durante diez segundos! ¡Es fantástico!

- G-gracias... -comentó el unicornio, agotado.

- Por hoy ya es suficiente -dijo la bibliotecaria-. De todas formas, deberías seguir intentando este hechizo porque, cuando lo consigas dominar, te enseñaré más encantamientos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si... Twilight -contestó Dragon, con apenas un hilo de voz-. Dios, qué cansado estoy.

- Es normal -Twilight sonrió-, has gastado muchas energías, así que por hoy vamos a dejarlo. Dedicaremos varios días a practicar este hechizo, pero no te preocupes, estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas, ¿vale?

- Vale -respondió el semental, levantándose.

- Ahora vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta por Ponyville -indicó la unicornio lavanda-. Así descansarás un poco y de paso te enseñaré el pueblo.

- De acuerdo -dijo Dragon, animándose.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos! -expresó Twilight, feliz.

Y así fue como Dragon y Twilight fueron a hacer una visita guiada por todo Ponyville.


End file.
